Drinking Jupiter
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: In a school where some teenagers control the elements: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water only trouble could arise right? Wrong. It's a sort of safe haven. That is until Naruto decides to wreck it. Now it seems Sasuke can't find a break with love. SasuIno


A/N: Enjoy.

**_Drinking Jupiter_**

**_By SnowyWolfe_**

**_

* * *

_**_Chapter One: __**Beautiful.**_

Sasuke was drunk, but not the drunk that made people do crazy things from alcohol, but the kind of drunk that could only come from the controlling of fire. He breathed in and out slowly, fire escaping and running into his mouth.

"Good, good." Kakashi coached repeatedly, Sasuke drank that in as well, using it to boost his confidence and increase the amount of fire with every breath. Naruto yawned as an attempt to throw him off, Sasuke looked at him from straight across, Naruto jealously adverted his gaze and shifted his weight onto his left side to get off the porch of Sasuke's mansion and went inside. Sakura looked around with the slightest bit of discomfort, it was quiet and lonely even though she had people around her, she thought of how Sasuke lived through this daily and tightened her eyes to keep from crying and clenched her fist looking down. They were training at the Uchiha Estate for the first time, it was a make shift training ground since Kiba's team beat them to their usual spot. It was more than quiet, the only sound came from the lashes of crackling fire that jumped from Sasuke's gifted mouth.

"Sakura do you want to practice?" A soft voice called, it was almost unbelievably inviting and warm. She opened her eyes suddenly and tears fell from them, some jumped out but it mostly landed on her porcelain skin with a gentle run down them. The water was pulled from her cheeks and lifted into the very air before her, drops of water spun around her with a lithe slow rotation around her body. She smiled looking around and when she faced the voice a hand was out in front of her. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto.

_"I should have known he's the only water controller around." _Sakura mumbled in her mind, and slightly on her face. She closed her eyes and took his hand and got up. Sasuke was still doing his routine fire bending, but now he was doing fighting stances. Sakura felt happy for him, she loved that he was so good and wanted him to practice with her instead. But, everyone knows Sasuke, he's all for...Sasuke really. Selfish, completely competent though when it comes to team missions. Funny thing is it isn't like he's an egoist, but he has that pride about himself that would make a grumpy person smile. He was fresh and new, like a breath of clean nature. Not to mention the cute factor. Girls ditched their closest friend just to be ignored by him, they overdid everything just to get a glance by him. He always worked with his shirt off in the summers, but today he had his shirt on which almost made Sakura frustrated verbally, but she held it in. He had dark pruple hair and a smooth toned body that seemed older than his actual age. Kakashi kept most of his focus on him, but occasionally checked on the other two. Sakura was fine with that, she wasn't always good so she able to give him a few good shots without messing up in front of him. Sakura looked back at Naruto by a clearing of his throat. The pink haired young fifteen year old girl hadn't even realized she had been staring at the fire bender.

"Have you learned to earth bend yet?" Naruto asked softly, he was standing at a close distance from her. Almost too close for Sakura's liking. It was like he was inviting himself into her personal space. But, what he had said hit her deep. Sakura looked away and tried to ignore him. She sighed it off and answered his question with a swift no, one that held small embarrassment and resentment for Naruto asking such a sensitive question.

"Then I would understand if you wanted to work with Kakashi for today." Naruto smiled, Sakura looked into his soft ocean blue eyes with her earthy green ones and smiled with her heart and eyes. Naruto blushed and nodded. Sakura took off towards Kakashi and sat down next to him.

Kakashi placed a rock in front of her and held out a hand to it and began to slightly bend it; lifting it high and bringing it down. He was a earth bender from birth and naturally, but because of the Sharingan he was able to fire bend as well. Sakura mimicked his movements almost down to the second. But, the rock didn't move. Her eyes curiously wandered to Naruto who was easily sloshing water around himself and the air in front of him.

"Don't look at Naruto, it took him years and tons of practice. You, you get things easily from the start. You're totally different, you just need to be _natural_." Kakashi's words seemed slower in Sakura's mind, as if he were mocking her. She was natural...enough. She slouched and pouted blowing up a chunk of her bank. How was it that Naruto got things _"naturally"_?

"He has the nine tailed fox inside him, so he can control fire as well. So that might give him a boost. But, _you_," Kakashi continued as if he were reading her thoughts. She looked away just in case he was.

"You're making it visually obvious what you are thinking." Kakashi muttered as if were as plain as day, and Sakura was just being irregular about the situation. Sakura blushed and cleared her throat. "Just what about me Kakashi-sensei?" She asked wanting to know badly, but not wanting to know just as bad. She tucked her hair behind her ears, closed her legs and put her hands together upon her lap.

"Your just too uptight, untrusting, unfeeling almost. It was like someone just can't get _through_ to you, like you have your own world, cleared off from this one. Like alter ego lives within you and you just go there on vacation whenever you feel yourself getting emotional." Kakashi explained. Sakura's breathing stopped and then faltered.

"Escuse me?" She asked standing up in a moments notice. Kakashi didn't look at her until she cleared her voice. "Sakura, please." Kakashi said looking at her now. Sakura stared and then sat down next to him.

"Just let yourself relax. And Sasuke is very busy, so please do me a favor, don't bother him with asking him out." Kakashi said before getting up to give Sasuke his new assignment.

Sakura looked at Naruto in case he heard anything. He was staring at her, as always, but with a seperate look on his face this time. It was loving or obviously-he-has-a-crush-on-her look. It was almost pitiful and just-staring. Sakura was about to yell at him, but he looked away.

* * *

The Next Day

**"Feel the power." **Naruto whispered darkly circling Sasuke with his lashes of ice vibrating before his fingertips and palms. His shirt was off, and his tan toned skin was wet with beads of sweat. His stomach was bandaged and he wore a black laced necklace with a small diamond shaped water valve.

Sasuke watched him in ecstacy with incoherent words as the aroma of nature erupted through the air persuading him to lose control and burn the whole school down. They were standing in the janitor's closet.

Sasuke stood with his shirt off as well, though his skin less colored and dark energy flowing around him.

"Show me what you can do." Naruto continued increasing the pressure of the air, putting Sasuke's hands upon the wall himself.

Sasuke grunted in frustration, his body literally burned with passion to set the school aflame just to release it from its bodily tension; but logic and ethics said otherwise.

His skin changed from a dark pale to a reddish blush as he rested his sweaty forehead against the cold wall.

_If anyone found out, no doubt it'd be all over for him._

"Hey, guys." Ino interrupted knocking once on the janitor's door and opening the supply closet where they were. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at her. Naruto switched instantly to an innocent smile and a carefree persona. While Sasuke weakly smiled and thought of how if he had let his fire go that it would have burned Ino alive.

Naruto grunted snapping his fingers, when Ino laid the sandwiches on a cold metal table. "I have a book report due Monday and I haven't read the book! So I guess I'll have to see you guys soon." Naruto began, Ino shook her head and sat him down.

"Now I know your not going to do a book report in 3 days. Come, sit with us for the time being. The only way you could possibly get out of this is if the whole school just "happened" to light on fire." Ino explained jokingly. Naruto's eyes lit up and interest.

"My thoughts exactly." He said with a sinister smile upon his face. He and Ino stared at each other for but moments before bursting into laughter.

"But, really I have to leave." Naruto said patting Sasuke's back before heading out. Ino closed the door from three feet away with her bending. Sasuke got up as well. Ino sighed, "Not you too." she muttered getting up as well.

"I have things to think about." He muttered with a rush to his movements to leave. Ino grabbed the bottom of his sleeve and smiled at him. "Stay." She said invitingly. He didn't make eye contact, he just continued on his way.

...

"You just tried to what again?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke from the grass with one eye opened and his hands behind his head. The lazy fifteen year old was under the cool shade of a large oak tree, with his tongue licking the air for sweetness. He wasn't disappointed, he spent so much time like outside in the shade, he knew exactly what weather would bring out what scent.

He was deep in thought of whether a certain fluffy cloud looked like a bear or Choji. Now he was looking at Sasuke with an even lazier expression now that he actually has to pay attention to what the Uchiha fire bender was saying. It was odd because just for a second he closed his eyes the next the thing he knew the Uchiha's face wasn't more than three feet away. They were on a flat ground next to a miniature hill, and a long and thin river ran beside them. It was noon and class was on break.

Speaking of class, Shikamaru touched his lip in thought of how to avoid gym that day. But, the Uchiha didn't give him room to think with his face so close and all.

"Keep your voice down. I almost...burned the school down. On purpose." Sasuke said embarrassed, Shikamaru's eyes widened and he felt himself all over. Sasuke rolled his eyes, obviously he wasn't on fire at this moment. But, he sure acted like he was. Sasuke almost chuckled at the horrific look in his eyes.

"Do you know how much harm you could have potentially done to everyone?" Shikamaru said standing, Sasuke got off of his bended knee and stood up straight. Sasuke felt tears coming but he didn't dare let Shikamaru know. He instead asked Shikamaru for advice. Which probably wasn't the best idea since his "advice" was...

"Get a counselor, I mean that's what I'd do if I had those...urges." Shikamaru said trying to understand what would make Sasuke want to come to that. Sasuke hit his forehead, _don't tell me his advice is to get **more** advice. Wasn't he a genius? Still..._thought Sasuke.

"No it's nothing like that. I just felt so in to it, like everything was pointing for me to do so, well almost everything. Ino stopped me by coming in, and in this small part of my heart, something was saying softly not to do it. Pleasure was everywhere, it was like bending euphoria, I just couldn't stop myself from being brought to do something so horrid." Sasuke said looking at his hands carefully.

"Something so terribly brutal." Shikamaru added, Sasuke nodded fairly at Shikamaru's choice of words. But, it struck him somewhere deep. Shikamaru probably thought Sasuke was some sort of monster.

"What's terribly brutal?" Ino asked jogging down the small hill to the flat land that the other two were at. Shikamaru pushed up a rock and tossed it in his hand.

"This rock." He lied, Sasuke let out a breath, but still stared at the spiky pony tailed boy in wonder, why hadn't he just let Ino know that he was a beast? Sasuke looked in his reflection, he guessed that was what he was now. He shook himself out of it.

"So Ino about that lunch." Sasuke smiled, Ino's eyebrows lifted at his words. She smiled at him her teal eyes manifesting her happiness. She was a bubbly fire bender that rarely thought more than twice about something, which was why she could never find out about. Because if she thought him a beast, that would be it with their relationship. They weren't dating, just really good friends. Sasuke noticed how her lips looked especially pink and plump today. He then realized she was wearing lip gloss for the first time and he blushed looking away.

"Yeah, about that lunch, let's go have some. All of us." She said looking aside from Sasuke to Shikamaru.

"Nah, I'm full." Shikamaru said sitting down against the tree. He suddenly felt sick inside, Sasuke caught it, and pulled Ino away before she had a chance to figure it out.

...

"First Naruto didn't want to have lunch with me, now Shikamaru?" Ino asked softly playing with a small leaf that was next to her sandal. She suddenly didn't feel like eating anything. For once, she felt like talking to Sakura about it. Lunch and gym was the only period she had with Sasuke compared to Sakura's almost full schedule with him. So she made _sure_ that he ate with her.

"Don't take it personally, they just um...decided not to eat right...now." Sasuke said his mind distracted from Naruto walking up the hill to them.

"Sasuke!" He said in newfound happiness. Sasuke didn't want anything to do with the blonde boy, but he bore it for Ino so that she wouldn't have to know his horrible deed. He returned the loud call of his name back to Naruto "Naruto!" he said not at all looking like himself. Ino stared at him, but when Sasuke glanced at her, she had her head down eating yogurt.

"Ino." Naruto said much more flatly, he opened his hand for Sasuke to take to stand up.

"I'm eating, either join us or come back." Sasuke said not about to ditch Ino twice in one day.

"Oh, I don't think Ino would eat after hearing-" Naruto began staring at Sasuke, but speaking loud enough to make Ino stare at him as well. Sasuke looked at her and got up, moving with Naruto down the hill.

"What do you think your doing?" Sasuke hissed angrily. Naruto didn't look in the mood for a fight, in fact he looked pretty much not in the mood for anything, like he didn't have time. He put down his over the shoulder backpack and took a book out. Sasuke's eye brows lifted.

"What is that?" He asked much more calmer, he moved his head to get a better look because the yellow haired male was on the floor now bringing other things out of it.

"A book to help release some of that tension inside of you." Naruto smirked.

"Tension? Look, Naruto what happened before, I want nothing of alright? So do us both a favor and stay away from me, or you'll really be sorry." Sasuke said turning to walk away.

"Oh dear really? Because by the looks of this morning you were all for it. I wonder how Ino would feel finding out-" Naruto began, he was lifted in moments off the ground by his collar.

"Ino **won't** know." Sasuke said with all the fire he could muster in his eyes.

"Sasuke?" A soft and sweet voice called from behind. Sasuke almost let out a vile word as he let Naruto down. He turned around to see Ino looking at him questionably.

"Sasuke...what won't I know?" Ino asked softly. "That he was the one who let your first pony go." Naruto covered in quickly. Ino gasped covering her mouth.

"Sasuke that was you? But, what motive could you possibly ha-is it because I took your cookies that day? I mean I didn't mean to we were in 2nd grade and all. I thought you'd be over it." Ino said.

...

Sasuke growled pacing around. Naruto who was on the bed in their dorm doing his reading. Sasuke went over angrily and took the book away.

Naruto looked up curiously.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke hissed seething in anger. Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Don't play dumb with me. This whole day you've been acting all coniving and villainous, that isn't like you. Why all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura." Naruto said simply. This time Sasuke looked confused.

"Look, I know she likes you." Naruto sighed. Naruto got off the bed.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Make sure she doesn't." Naruto said before leaving. Sasuke followed him out and called his name. He stopped slowly.

"And if I do, you'll leave me alone?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned around and smiled. Sasuke nodded back and went into their room. He laid on his side of the room on his bed. It was clean, neat, and made without more than a few creases in it. His side had no posters or any personalization. Just necessities and a picture here and there.

"Sakura." He said thinking of his teamate briefly, a image of Ino popped into his head, "Prepare to dislike me." he finished before falling asleep.


End file.
